May 26, 2016/Chat log
Welcome to TAWW chat 9:00 Flower1470 Hey Silly how are you feeling? 9:00 Dragonian King much better 9:00 Flower1470 good 9:00 Dragonian King I CAN EAT AGAIN (party) 9:00 Flower1470 i could tell by your comment that you have your humor back lol congrats 9:01 Dragonian King the worst thing now is runny nose 9:05 Flower1470 today i found out that there are no speed limits on roadways in Germany They have a "suggested" limit of about 80 mph but you wont get in trouble for that unless you cause an accident 9:06 Dragonian King brb moving to germany 9:08 Flower1470 Germans refuse in input a legal limit bc they think it would restrict their freedom But here we are in America, the so-called freest nation in the entire world, and we have enforced speed limits 9:08 Dragonian King does that mean everyone in germany with a car is an (un)professional nascar driver 9:08 Flower1470 yes Williamm258 has entered chat. 9:09 Williamm258 hi 9:10 Dragonian King hi will wanna come to germany with me and drive at 100 mph everywhere we go 9:10 Williamm258 I know someone from germany but no 9:11 Dragonian King boo 9:14 Williamm258 do you want to see the new AMV I came out with and the new chapter of my book too?? bro 9:14 Dragonian King i already read it earlier today it was cool but sure i'll watch the video 9:20 Williamm258 https://youtu.be/hui3LYFqSv8 video tell me what you think 9:23 Dragonian King cool but no gems? :O 9:26 Williamm258 they dont have genders 9:29 Dragonian King fair enough btw i saw barn mates i'm really excited for hit the diamond now lol 9:41 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdCKaSMWg18&index=5&list=WL clip 9:42 Dragonian King pearl is great 9:42 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLojlkgckYo&list=WL&index=4 clip 9:43 Dragonian King i have no idea what just happened but i like it 9:50 Williamm258 bye guys 9:50 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:52 Flower1470 ooo 10:25 Dragonian King * Dragonian King coughs on Lily oops 10:36 Flower1470 >: ( 10:36 Dragonian King hey if you get it now you won't get it again 10:38 Flower1470 you live at least 4 states over?? what are the chances of me catching the same virus twice from there 10:39 Dragonian King idk stuff travels 10:40 Flower1470 unless a person i know is traveling near your part of the midwest right now which i HIGHLY DOUBT 10:40 Dragonian King what if i accidentallyinfect someone, they travel back to you and cough on your mom at the store 10:40 Flower1470 then i would avoid my mom! 10:40 Dragonian King but what if you didn't know she was sick and she made cupcakes and she breathed all over the cupcakes 10:41 Flower1470 my mom doesnt bake will does i always wait at least 12 hours from the time he makes something you're alking to a hardcore germaphobe here im the only person in my household that washed my hands before i eat 10:43 Dragonian King well will catches it somehow and breathes on the cupcakes then ewwww 10:43 Flower1470 who doesn't at least rinse off their hands before they eat?? i scrub my hands several times a day im not asking for that! just some water! maybe some soap, if you're not in a hurry! Peep almost ate a tater tot off the floor once we were like DUDE 10:46 Dragonian King PEEP 10:46 Flower1470 "what if i just rinse it off" NO 10:46 Dragonian King i don't even eat stuff that falls on the table 10:46 Flower1470 ME NEITHER 10:46 Dragonian King if it left the plate i'm done get out of my life 10:46 Flower1470 SAME Peep is telling me all these stories of her eating things off the floor (after rinsing it off) im disgusted 10:49 Dragonian King tell her she's gross 10:49 Flower1470 Peep and i are definite opposites she says "yup" i gtg, bye Silly 10:50 Dragonian King bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:May 2016